Snowdrops
by Viidoll
Summary: Jin x Touya shounen ai - Jin and the others have been acting strange and avoiding Touya lately... he's going to find out why. An ancient gift-fic for my koi.


_Disclaimer:_ I most certainly do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters from it, although I do wish I DID own it. Of course, if I did, things would have gone entirely different. rubs hands together in glee 

_**WARNING:**_ Shounen ai warning!! gasp! As if it was unexpected. HELLO? Who is the authoress here? That's right, Hieica. Hieica does shounen ai. in rare cases she does het, but RARELY. So, pfft!

_Authoress' Note:_ Holy. Crap. Do you see this? Hieica actually got off of her lazy butt and started writing something!! It was a promise to Ciu-koi, so I just had to do it. Besides, the idea was lingering in the back of my mind. (Wait, do I even have one of those?) Anyway, woot to fanfiction!!

Oh, just so you know, my Writer's Block is NOT gone. Henceforth, this may suck terribly.

AND it's the big twenty-fifth!! It's about time!!

* * *

**Snowdrops**

* * *

A bitter breeze blew in to meet his face. The cold air was welcome, it soothed him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the freezing, howling wind of the coming winter. It drew to him like a moth to light, because the cold and he were one. He could just sit here in the breeze all day, and he would very much take joy in doing so, but of course, it was just too good to last. 

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYY!!!!!!" He heard a loud shout.

Sighing, he turned around to see Jin flying at high speeds in his direction. His eyes widened as he realized the rate Jin was going, and quickly dodged the redheaded cannonball as Jin whizzed by his face. Jin skidded to a halt some distance behind Touya and turned, floating over to the ice prince.

"Calm down, Jin," Touya said, slowing down his heart rate as he spoke.

Jin rubbed the back of his head, hovering over Touya's sitting form. "Heh, sorry bou' that whole thin', Toy..."

"What has happened to make you so excited?" said the ice prince, collecting the peices of himself.

Jin's eyes widened a moment, but he quickly recovered and grabbed Touya's hand, wrenching him off of the ground. "Nothing happened, nothin's goin' on at all."

"So why did you come flying at me like a lunatic?"

Jin's one eye twitched. "Like a what?"

All right, this was beginning to irk Touya. First, Jin almost tackled him into oblivion, and now says nothing's going on to bring on that sort of behaviour.

"Jin, I do not appreciate you lying to me," Touya said, a small glare set in his features.

Now that he thought about it, everybody was acting strange today. Chuu and Rinku ran away from him on sight when he crossed them during his morning walk, when they normally would have poked him and bugged him, waiting for him to explode, which would have taken a hell of a lot of poking and prodding. And Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru were ignoring him completely, rather than most of the time. Those narcissistic freaks usually would tease him about his hair or something, but at least they talked to him. Something was going on, and they were leaving him out of it.

Touya wouldn't have been surprised if it was just Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki ignoring him, but the over-happy and overwhelmingly cheerful Rinku and Chuu? And Jin acting all horrible-at-keeping-secrets?

Something was going on around here...

Jin blinked in exaggerated shock. "Why, Toy, why 'ould you say somethin' like tha'? I dun' lie to you!"

And the lies just keep on coming. Just dig your hole a bit deeper, ne, Jin? Touya thought to himself. "Right. Whatever."

This caused Jin to frown, a look rarely seen upon his face. Touya was a little shocked at this and completely forgot the rant about lying that had been steadily forming in his head.

Something suddenly dawned upon Jin and the wind master clapped his hands, further surprising Touya, and shouted, "OH!!"

Touya, quickly recovering from almost being knocked to his feet from Jin's sudden surprise, asked. "'Oh' what?"

Jin looked at him. "Well...uh...nothin'..."

Touya opened his mouth once again to lecture, but Jin had begun to talk again.

"Toy, come wi' me...?" He said, gently tugging on the smaller demon's fishnet sleeve.

Once again, the wind demon's antics had surprised Touya. Normally Jin would have, with or without Touya's consent, jerked Touya around every which way until the poor ice prince had a nice tint of green in his pale features.

Jin looked at him with big pleading eyes. wi' me...?"

Touya, a little perturbed, arched an eyebrow at this, and after a moment of staring into Jin's beseeching eyes, sighed and nodded, complying to Jin's small tugs.

At this, Jin gave the hugest grin ever, fangs glistening in the light, and took Touya's icy cold hand, entwined their fingers, and pulled him gently along, down a winding path that would lead them back to their temporary home.

At first they walked on in silence, and this by itself was shocking enough. First of all, Jin was walking. Not floating, not whizzing about around Touya's head, because the ice prince preferred to use what he was given, his feet, and would like to keep them firmly planted on the ground despite Jin's flying invitations. Secondly, in silence. Jin was not spouting hyperactive blathering and slowly wearing down Touya's extremely large supply of patience, for one needed patience in large supply when in the presence of crazy wind demons.

Touya wished Jin would tell him what was going on. It was unlike the wind master to be so secretive and silent, especially around Touya.

This state of unknowing was eating away at Touya. He never liked the sensation of being unprepared for what was to come. He knew that Jin would never willingly throw him into danger unprepared and confused, but what could possibly be important enough for him to be led by hand in silence with the loudest person he ever knew?

Touya was about to stop walking and refuse to budge if Jin didn't spill the beans, but Jin beat him to it. He stopped walking, but kept Touya's hand in his.

The taller wind demon's hand was much warmer than his own, the ice prince realized after a while. He had been so busy pondering what was to come, that he hadn't really noticed the larger hand that accompanied his own.

Then he looked around and saw before them the enclosure of their temporary home. It was silent and would have looked dead had the fire not been flaring in the middle of it all.

"Jin... what is the meaning of this? Where has everyone gone...?" Touya asked quietly.

Fearing the worst, he brought his one hand to grip Jin's shirt and looked up into his eyes. "Jin...?"

The wind master looked away, and his only response was a squeeze to Touya's hand. The ice prince turned back to the campsite and then...

"SURPRISE!!"

Touya jumped back in shock, not relinquishing his grip on Jin's hand, but rather tugging him backward with him.

Chuu, Rinku, even Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki popped out from behind various objects with little party hats on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Touya looked around a moment, at the faces that he had been so worried for. Then he realized their words. Somewhat confused, he wondered whose birthday it was, but then...

His eyes widened and he mentally slapped his forehead. It was his birthday!

"Toy," Jin said next to him, "You hones'lee forgot your bir'day?"

A faint pink tinge appeared in Touya's cheeks and he nodded sheepishly.

Chuu roared in laughter while the other three giggled.

"Touya, we're having a big celebration in your honor!" Rinku said, nudging Jin in the ribs at the same time.

Now what in the Makai was going on with the rib-nudging? Touya was getting surprised much too much today. Jin was blushing now, another mystery.

Of course, until he took Touya's other hand so that the smaller demon was facing him with questioning eyes.

"Toy... I wancha ta know... that... well..."

Shishiwakamaru, sitting next to the fire and staring at his own reflection in a small mirror said blandly, "He's your birthday present. Please, take him."

Rinku and Chuu glared at him, but nonetheless, it was spoken. Jin looked at him, his face an alarming shade of red, awaiting Touya's reaction.

The ice demon had tensed, but recovered quickly and he loosened his grip on Jin's hands, and stepped closer to Jin.

Then, he smiled, a warm genuine smile.

"Nothing could have been better."

Jin's eyes widened in happiness and he swept Touya into his arms, the ice demon's shoulders being supported by one arm and the other arm under his knees.

And right then and there, they gently pressed their lips together, as the snowdrops began to flutter soundlessly to the ground.

* * *

Hieica: WOOOOOO!! It's finished!! Holy crap!! I actually lived up to a commitment!! 

I would like to thank Ciu-koi for helping me think of a better word for pleading. . many super flying tackle hugs to you

I would also like to thank Webster's Dictionary for conveniently being next to me to translate big words (i.e. beseeching).

And thanks to anybody who reviews this!

Swissy: BLEH. She's crazy. She hasn't been in touch with her inner cheese in a while. Anyway, REVIEW dammit before I crawl into your room while you're sleeping at night and get moldy in there, so you choke on the horrible smell and die.

Hieica: O.o;;; (Ignore him)


End file.
